


Shine the Belt

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Chris Brookes and female reader meet in a club





	Shine the Belt

You were certain he knew you had been watching him. You weren’t exactly being subtle in your fascination with him. You had been infatuated with him from afar for quite a while now and you weren’t not going to let this opportunity pass you by. The two of you were in the same room at the same time and you were going all in. As you saw him glance towards the shadows you were lurking in you knew this was it. You had caught his attention and now it was game time.

Chris Brookes had just finished an autograph session watching as the last of the staff filtered out of the room. It was empty. Except for the pretty little thing hanging out by the corner of the gym bleachers. Chris recognized her as a fellow wrestler though he couldn’t recall her name. He was positive they had never officially met before, but he recognized a come fuck me look when he saw one. Sure enough she was strolling towards him with, eyes locked on him the entire way.

“Hey,” He said with a smirk, giving you the once over as you leaned over the table. “What’s up?” 

“Not much. Just thinking.” You replied matching his smirk with one of your own.

“And what were you thinking?” Chris asked rising to his feet and leaning forward until their foreheads were inches away.

He watched your eyes dart down to the FWP championship belt on the table between them before looking back at him. “I was thinking that belt would look better pressed against my forehead.” You hinted, your tongue darting out to lick your bottom lip. “How bout we find out?”


End file.
